Extraterrestrial
by TARDISlover3
Summary: The senior prom was supposed to be a night of dropping dye filled balloons on people's heads for him. But... She came along. Now 16 years later, Megamind just has to remember again. Roxamind.


Extraterrestrial

A Semi- Roxamind One-shot

He hadn't meant to be at the Senior Prom, not really.

Well, he probably did, but sneaking in to throw water balloons filled with blue hair dye usually doesn't mean "attending."

Seeing that he was the outcast, blue and somewhat pathetic badboy that people always referred to as "you", the fact that he was actually there didn't turn any heads. People never really cared, always left him out. It was if he was invisible.

Which, to him, was actually quite exciting. It gave for some good surprise. He supposed it would be somewhat like the movie "Carae", as he called it, except there would be no pigs blood involved.

So when he and his best friend -who was, well, a fish in a robot suit- Minion stepped into the gym where the dance was being held, everything seemed to be going swimmingly; upbeat music was playing, the people were dancing and no one suspected a thing. Yes, it was perfect.

That is, until he lay eyes on Roxanne Ritchie.

Roxanne was a curvy, beautiful and smart teenager who caught the eyes of all the teenage jocks, and even the nerds. Including him.

That night she was wearing a strapless dress that went down to her knees, starting at the top with light blue, then fading into dark, almost black, blue. Her short hair was curled at the ends, all shiny and neat. Her dark blue heels made her at least an inch taller.

The moment he saw her, his mouth dropped open. Sure, he had admired her before, but tonight he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Uh, Sir?" Minion asked, tapping his best friend on the shoulder. "She's coming towards us."

"Really? She's coming- SHE'S COMING TOWARDS US!" The fog in his mind cleared away as he saw her moving towards them. His first reaction was to hide behind Minion, which he did do. There, he thought it was safe.

Of course, he was wrong.

 _You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

Katy Perry's E.T (Without Kanye West) started blaring through the speakers. He rolled his eyes. How ironic.

Roxanne reached him, peering over Minion. "Hey."

 _They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

He tilted his head like a puppy. "Hey?" The dye filled balloons hidden in the pocket of his orange uniform were forgotten.

 _Different DNA. They don't understand you._

Roxanne looked a bit nervous. She was biting her lip, and wasn't meeting his eyes. His head stayed tilted.

 _You're from a whole other world. A different dimension_

"Do you umm... wanna dance?" She asked, meeting his eyes again. He came from around Minion, his eyes widening. She held out her hand.

 _You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

He took it.

 _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison._

 _Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction_

The two dipped and dived, spinning and stomping to the beat. She twirled effortlessly, her dress swirling around her. He was glad she had worn black leggings underneath.

 _Boy, you're an alien, Your touch so foreign_

He didnt know what he was doing. Dance wasn't something he was used to, it wasn't something he could write out as an equation. He just... did it.

 _It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial_

The dance continued.

 _You're so supersonic Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

They didn't even notice that a few had stopped to watch them, although most kept going.

 _Your kiss is cosmic, Every move is magic_

Their moves were slightly robotic, jerky. It fit with the music.

 _You're from a whole other world A different dimension_

 _You open my eyes, And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Their moves suddenly smoothed out, flowing like water.

 _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and, Fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction_

He slid his hands from her and placed fhem on her waist, lifting her up in the air.

 _Boy, you're an alien, Your touch so foreign_

 _It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial_

They slowed down, nearly stopping.

 _This is transcendental. On another level_

Roxanne placed a hand on his cheek, stopping them entirely.

 _Boy, you're my lucky star_

His eyes widened, his heart racing with fear.

 _I wanna walk on your wavelength_

 _And be there when you vibrate_

She leaned forward, closing her eyes.

And...he just couldn't. It wasn't fair to her.

 _For you I'll risk it all... all!_

He pulled away, running when the beat came back, the music as energetic as usual.

 _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison_

His ran towards Minion, who had seen everything. His fishy safe was contorted in surprise.

 _Take me, ta-ta-take me, Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction_

"Lets just go home, Minion." He said, ducking his head.

Minion nodded. "Yes Sir."

 _Boy, you're an alien, Your touch so foreign._

 _It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

Before the two left the gym, he turned back to see what she was doing.

 _Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign_

He saw her with his rival, Wayne Scott, her leaning on his chest. He couldn't see her face, but he figured she was happy.

 _It's supernatural_

 _Extraterrestrial._

...

He and Minion sat in their car a few hours later, brooding. They were outside Roxanne's family's apartment, waiting. He was trying to decide is what he was about to do was right.

He knew he shouldn't have danced with her; it was obvious. She was a bright, beautiful girl, and he, he was nothing. Anything he did would just hurt her. He had to do something.

"Come on Minion." He said, and opened the door.

The two went inside the building, where he quickly sprayed the doorman with a knew concoction he called "The Forget Me Spray". The doorman dropped to the floor. He wouldn't remember anything.

They then went into the elevator and selected the top number- it didn't matter how they knew. Let's just say it involved a tiny microphone.

When they reached the selected apartment, everyone was asleep. The two ran to the back of the apartment, quiet as they could. They finally reached her room.

He entered alone with the can of spray. Roxanne was on her bed, sleeping soundly. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Her makeup was removed and her hair was messy.

No matter how he tried to deny it, she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, then squeezed the nozzle.

...

Back at the prison, he and Minion sat in their cell. "Just do it Minion." He said, and Minion grimaced.

"Yes Sir." He said, and the nozzle of the forget me spray was squeezed.

He dropped to the floor, asleep. Minion sighed. "Sweet dreams Sir."

...

16 years later, Megamind, Minion and Roxanne -yes, the one and only- sat on their leather couch in the Lair, trying to decide on a movie.

A lot had changed since the defeat of Titan. After dating Roxanne for 5 years, Megamind finally decided to ask her to marry him. She had yes, and a year later, they were happily married.

"I think we should watch The Little Mermaid." Minion said. Megamind groaned.

"You've seen that presiissly 321 times." He said, frowning. "Why don't we watch Carae?"

"Its Carrie, Genius and that movie creeps me out." Genius was her endearment for him, and although it made his giant head even bigger, it just sounded right to her. No one ever protested, so Roxanne kept up with it.

She snuggled closer to his side, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Megamind smiled. "Oh alright then, what do you suggest?" Roxanne smiled.

"I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and moved quickly to the giant box of movies they had in the corner of the room. She rumaged around until she saw the small DVD case she was looking for.

Megamind looked on with curiosity as she put the DVD into the machine. "What movie is this?" He asked as she sat back down.

"You'll see." She said, smiling.

The DVD started, opening up in a bathroom that Megamind didn't recognize. There was one person he did, and that was a teenage Roxanne. His mouth dropped open.

 _She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that faded from light to dark and her hair was slightly curled. She was frowning at someone behind camera. "Do we really have to do this Elizabeth?" She asked._

Megamind somewhat remembered her. Elizabeth Reaper was Roxanne's best friend back in High School. They still were friends in fact, if he remembered correctly.

 _"Yes!" The cheery girl said. "I'm determined to document your whole senior prom so we can look back on it one day. Now come on, our guys are waiting!"_

Senior prom? For some reason, Megamind had no memory of that. He must have just stayed home for that one.

 _Roxanne groaned, and the video cut. It opened a second later, showing Teenage Elizabeth standing with a brown haired boy, and Teenage Roxanne with-_ TEENAGE MUSIC MAN?!

Megamind opened his mouth to question her, but she put a finger to his lips. "Trust me, it gets better."

 _Teenage Roxanne did not look happy in the video. "Ok dad, we're going now."_

 _"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up!" A man's voice came from behind camera._

 _"Dad!" Teenage Roxanne moaned. Teenage Elizabeth giggled._

 _"Ok, Mr. Ritchie. Can I have my phone back?" Teenage Elizabeth asked._

 _"Ok, ok. Remember, don't go all crazy."_

 _"We won't, we won't!" Teenage Roxanne said. "Bye dad. Love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

 _The video cut again, and soon they were in the gym of their old High School._

 _"Ok, Wayne, I'm going to get some punch." Teenage Roxanne said, and went off. Teenage Elizabeth followed, getting good shots of her. Teenage Roxanne groaned._

 _"Wait a minute, is that...?" Teenage Elizabeth trailed off, only her pale hand pointing towards the gym entrance._

The video zoomed in, and Megamind saw, well, Megamind! Well, Teenage Megamind. His eyes widened. Why didn't he remember this?

 _"I can't remember his name! Don't people just call him 'You'?" Teenage Elizabeth asked. Megamind could see Teenage Roxanne scowl._

 _"He once said that because his prison number had many sixes in it, he preferred to be called Six. I remember". Teenage Roxanne said. "I'm going up to him."_

 _Teenage Elizabeth stayed by the lunch, but kept zooming in. The shot was still surprisingly clear._

What followed next surprised Megamind greatly. _The two talked for a bit, then took hands. His mouth dropped open as they started to dance._ He looked over at Roxanne, who was smiling.

"What-"

"Keep watching."

His eyes moved back to the screen. Megamind just then realized Katy Perry's E.T was playing. He frowned at it.

 _The two on screen dipped and dived, spun and just flat out danced. He looked kind of like he was having fun. Kind of._

 _The music slowed. He saw Teenage Roxanne come closer. And closer._

Megamind's eyes widened as he saw Teenage Megamind push away and run.

 _The image zoomed out, and shook as Teenage Elizabeth came up to Teenage Roxanne. "You ok?" She asked._

 _Teenage Roxanne nodded, then shook her head. "Gosh, I'm an idiot." She said, ducking her head._

 _Elizabeth handed the camera to someone, most likely her date, and walked over to Roxanne. She hugged her tightly. Roxanne returned the hug._

There was a sharp pain in his chest. "Roxanne, I'm-"

"Its ok. I got over it years ago." All the same, Megamind scooted closer to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

 _Back on-screen, Wayne Scott had come over to Teenage Roxanne. "I saw what happened. I'm sorry."_

 _Teenage Roxanne nodded, and Wayne wrapped his arms around her._ Megamind didn't feel any pain of jealousy; he knew that the two had only come as friends and he respected Wayne, no matter how ridiculous he could be.

 _The camera spun around to face Teenage Elizabeth. "Right, well we're gonna cut here, and maybe we'll get some more shots later."_

 _The shots that followed were a lot of Teenage Elizabeth and Roxanne being goofy, sometimes with their dates, sometimes alone._ Megamind could see that Teenage Roxanne was trying to hold it together for her friends.

 _The shots of them going crazy lasted a while, then they left. The shot before they left was a shot of all the students clustered together. The teacher must have been shooting._

 _Then the video cut._ Megamind thought that was the end, but the video came back on again to show the two girls getting ready for bed. _They both had their pjs on, and were climbing in to bed._

 _"Oh, wait, I need to go to the bathroom." Teenage Elizabeth said, and exited the room. She left the camera on; it must have been propped up against something._

 _Teenage Roxanne closed her eyes and soon after, Megamind could hear her soft breathing. She was asleep._

The door opened, and Megamind was ready for Teenage Elizabeth to come in and turn the camera off; no-

It was Teenage Megamind!?

 _Teenage Megamind stood there for a moment, watching Teenage Roxanne. He sighed, then held up a can of something. "I'm sorry." He said, then sprayed the can._

 _He left quickly, and soon Elizabeth came back. She walked over to the camera and smiled._

 _"This is Elizabeth Reaper signing off with "Happy Senior Prom everyone."_

 _Then the video cut, and some credits rolled._

Megamind sat there, his eyes wide open and his mouth almost touching the floor. "How do I not remember this? What was-"

"The next day I didn't remember anything. Elizabeth asked me to help her edit the video and burn it on the CD, so I did. When I saw the finished product, that night I had a dream of the exact same thing. I've never forgotten it since." Roxanne quickly explained.

Megamind couldn't wrap his head around this, which was surprising, given the size. "Do you remember this, Minion?"

The fish gave a sheepish grin. "Eh heh..."

"Minion!" Megamind said, whining. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You told me not to!"

Megamind groaned, but didn't scold him. "Wow... I really messed up."

"It wasn't your fault. I might have come on a little too strong." Roxanne said, sliding closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "But look where we are now."

"Yeah." Megamind said softly. "I love you, Roxanne."

"And I love you, my Blue Genius."

The End.

Was the ending too abrupt? Did you like it? I need feedback ppls! See ya around!


End file.
